Robin's Delima
by xboxjunkie
Summary: Beast Boy is hit by a car and is in the hospital... will Robin and Raven express their true feelings? Find out...
1. Disturbing Robin

Chapter 1:

Note from writer: Please feel free to tell me what you think of my first story... critiques are always welcome!

Robin had been sitting in his room, listening to a compilation of 80's music that he found rather enjoyable, after sitting down for hours on end playing "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City." He had only been listening to his music for ten minutes when Cyborg came banging on his door, only, he seemed to have smashed it to tiny pieces when he was knocking this time.

"What is it Cy?" Robin asked after being rudely interrupted during his "Quiet Time"... "Beast Boy has been hit by a car," Cyborg replied. "A car!" Robin said. "Yes, a car." "How'd he manage to pull that off?" asked Robin. "He was just out for some 'Clean Air' but you know that he was satisfying his hunger by eating some pizza. And while he was crossing the street, some maniac went flying through a turn and BB just happened to be right in the middle of it, at the wrong time." "So what can we do?" asked Robin. "Go to the hospital and we'll see what we can do." "So, you're saying that you don't actually know how BB is doing?" Ask Robin. "No..." replied Cyborg. "Well, let's head down there fast and see how our friend is doing."

After Arriving At The Hospital: "Raven, Starfire, good you two made it...now let's go see our friend..." Robin said. Robin took the liberty to walk up to the front desk and ask what room that BB was in. The kind receptionist told him that BB was on the fifth floor room 653. Robin thanked the receptionist and the Teen Titans headed toward the elevator. They all crowded in and pushed the button, and they were launched toward the fifth floor in a hurry. When they arrived on the fifth floor, everybody exited the elevator and headed left toward BB's room 653.

When they arrived at the door, they knocked, and a nurse came to the door saying," No Visitors, Please Come Back Later!" And just like that she shut the door and continued her work, helping the doctor finish up his procedure. About an hour later, the doctor and the nurse both left BB's room, and the nurse made the reply of, "Okay... you can go in now, but be quiet and don't touch him..." After the nurse was done making her point, the Teen Titans walked quietly into BB's room, where they found him quietly resting. So, knowing that BB was going to be in his room for a while, they all made themselves comfortable, and lie in wait to see BB come from his deep sleep... it seems like it won't be to much longer until he wakes up...

Note: Further chapters will come if you send me your remarks!


	2. Waking Of The Beast Boy

Chapter 2:

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter and have fun reading the next few chapters…

It seemed like an eternity since they were allowed to go into BB's room and wait for him to wake up. Everyone was asleep, well everyone except for Robin, who was on watch and was to wake the others if BB woke up. Everyone had been asleep since around 10:30pm, and they found BB's room at about 8:15ish. It was now around 1:45am, and Robin sat beside BB's bed reading his book of novella's by Stephen King. He had been fascinated by Stephen King ever since he had seen "The Langoliers" and had read his book, "Dreamcatcher." He was deeply entranced in his book, when he was disturbed by Raven, trying to quietly get out of her chair and walk over toward Robin, but then he quickly turned back to his book and started reading again. She walked up behind him and said, "Do you want me to take over the watch?" Robin quietly replied, "No… I'm fine, but would you like to join me?" Raven seemed a little caught off guard at his remark, but accepted none the less. She sat down right beside him, almost close enough to quietly tell him her feelings for him, when she heard a rustling in the bed to the left. "I think that BB is starting to wake…" she said, before she heard, "Ow!" a silent murmur of pain, the way that she knew that he was awake.

Robin slowly slid the sheet that was covering BB off of him onto the foot of the bed, and realized how much damage that the accident had caused. He had a cast covering his whole right leg, his right arm was broken, and he also broke a few ribs. BB was trying to say something to Robin, but he kept on telling him to keep quiet… and yet he was still persistent on getting a drink of water. So, Raven decided to get him a cup of water, and wake up the others after she returned. She returned, just to see everyone crowded around BB, "Well…" she thought, "so much for waking them up." She got to the bed and handed BB the water, and went over to her corner to sit down for a while and stay away from the others, but BB wanted to talk to her. "Rae, would you come over here?" he asked in a sort of beckoning voice. She slowly made her way toward his bed and went around to the left side of his bed, right next to Robin. "Why did you go and sit over there after you got back?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Well," she started to reply, "I don't… I'm sorry but I can't tell you." "C'mon Rae, tell us," he said. "Okay, but promise not to laugh?" she ask. "I swear I won't laugh," said BB. "Well… I—for some reason, I don't do well in…in…in… hospitals…" she said. "What do you mean, don't do well in hospitals?" ask BB. "I—I…" Raven was replying, until she ran out of the room and made her way as fast as she could to the parking lot. "What was up with her?" BB asked. "I don't know… but let me go down alone and see what is up…" said Robin. As Robin left, Starfire made a comment that Robin did not catch, but made herself clear to BB and Cyborg. Her comment was, "I do hope our friend Raven is going to be okay…" Robin slowly made his way down to the parking lot, where he saw Raven sitting on a bench, looking a little scared, something that he had never seen before.

Note: This story is heading in the direction of… well I can't tell you that, all I know is that darkkara13 might just get a treat… Please continue reviewing!


	3. Ravens Past

Chapter 3:

Note: I will try to get these stories out faster… but, please keep commenting.

Robin approached Raven. Raven started to get up and walk away, but Robin stopped her before she could get off of the bench. "Raven what's wrong…" Robin asked. Raven replied, "I knew he was going to make fun of me being scared of hospitals…" "Don't pay any attention to that, well I'd hate to say this about a friend but, annoyance, he has no idea what it feels like. But I do…" Robin said. Raven looked at him with disbelief, "How do **_you_** know?" "Well… It started when I was very young… I had all sorts of medical problems… when I was in the hospital, I was poked, prodded, injected, almost anything that you can think of happened to me. But after I reached eight or so, my problems just seemed to vanish, but I've been uncomfortable in hospitals ever since… what's up with you?" Robin said, talking in a calm and understanding voice. She looked at him, thinking about what she was going to say and was gazing deeply into his eyes. She started, "I know that people think that I'm used to death and sharp objects and other things that gothic people like me are interested in but, every time I'm close to this much suffering, I just feel so… so… well, alone." "Why do you feel so alone?" Asked Robin. "I never knew my mother, she died right after I was born, which is one reason that I'm so uncomfortable around here, she died in a hospital bed. But another reason is that I have been treated for cutting myself, you know, whenever I get mad, and also, being sent to the hospital when I was younger. I was playing on a playground here and some older boys came over and beat me up, for what seemed for no reason at all… but when they were in the middle of beating me up, one of the boys said, 'You shouldn't play on these swings without asking us…', I mean, how did I know? They had started beating me up, when I was lucky enough to have a nice lady walking by and scare all of those boys away, but by then, I was unconscious. Laura? Laura… I think that was her name, she got me to the hospital and got me in the emergency room. I had a broken arm, five broken ribs and a fractured calf. They were poking and sticking needles into me, but since then, I've never been the same around hospitals. But back to Laura, she was nice and she took me into her house and adopted me for five years, then I came and joined the Teen Titans."

"Wow, touching story," he said, "but I have another question." "What?" "I've seen you staring at me from underneath that cape of yours for some time now, is there something that you want to tell me?" ask Robin. "Actually," said Raven with a little blush underneath her cloak that Robin could not see, "there has been something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I just haven't been able to get you alone. The truth is Robin, I… I… I like you!" This caught Robin completely off guard and he replied, "I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't know how to tell you." After getting this off of their shoulders, they engaged in a long kiss, then they stopped looked at each other, held hands as they got up, and walked back inside holding each other as close as they could, and went back up to BB's room.

Note: Well I hope you liked it… send me your comments, and I will try to post more. I am writing this story for the likings of darkkara13… if you would like me to write one for you, make the comment to me about it. Chao. 


	4. Bath Time

Chapter 4:

Note: I have been thinking about this chapter for a week, so I hope it turns out better than I hope it will. I need you (the person/people reading) to review and stay alert for other chapters.

They entered the room hand in hand, and everyone stared at them in awe for a few moments before Robin broke the silence,

"So how are you doing Beast Boy?" his voice rang out in the creepily quiet hospital room.

"Huh… What?" BB replied.

"I said how are you doing?" said Robin again.

"Um… I guess I'm okay, Why?" he replied in a sort of sarcastic overtone.

"I was just making sure that you were okay. I mean if I was hit by a car, I would be feeling like shit." Robin replied.

Since they had walked into the room, Raven went back to her corner and started reading. BB looked at Robin and then to Raven, but did not say anything. Robin slowly made his way from the side of BB's bed and over to the corner where Raven was, and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hey Rae… are you doing okay?" he asked her in a calm and soothing voice.

"Yeah… I guess so," she said, "how is Beast Boy doing?"

"He's doing just fine," he replied gazing into her beautiful dark eyes, "I'm going to say goodbye to Beast Boy and head back up to the tower, do you want to come?"

"Sure," she replied, looking into his beautiful eyes that were covered by his mask "give me a few to get my stuff together."

He said his final goodbyes to BB and had Raven do the same, but she seemed sort of reluctant to do so. But she finally got out her, "I hope you get better Beast Boy," sort of sarcastic but not remark. Robin put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out together, and returned to the tower.

They got inside and sat down on the couch in the living room, and picked out a nice movie to watch. Actually, it was more of Robin's choice than it was Raven's. She said that she didn't really care what they watched as long as they could watch it together. They were going to watch, "**Dreamcatcher**," which was based on the novel by **Stephen King**. Robin made himself comfortable on the couch next to Raven and she placed her head on his shoulder, and held his hand. He then placed his hand in hers, and put an arm around her, and held her closer. They watched the movie for an hour, before stopping it and going up to Robin's bedroom for a good night's sleep.

He could feel Raven half asleep on his shoulder and hugging his waist, so he stopped and picked her up and took her to his room. Raven, was placed elegantly into his bed and she looked over at him making a bed on the floor.

"Robin," she said, "you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Do you mind sharing my bed?" he asked shyly.

"As long as you don't snore," she commented.

"Okay," he said as he made his way into his bed, but in about five minutes, she was fast asleep in his arms and he was laying there slowly going into a light sleep. They both woke up at around three o'clock, and couldn't get back to sleep, so, Robin went into his bathroom and started a bath for the two of them. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" he asked the now half naked Raven. Robin had undressed and was in a robe, and he was waiting for Raven's reply, but it came as a slow, hot kiss. She waited for Robin to go into the bathroom and get into the tub before she got undressed. She slowly walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, turned and let the towel go, rushed over to lock the door so that they weren't disturbed. Robin got a big rush from seeing her precious butt and when she turned around, he couldn't believe the sight he saw.

Note: That's the end of Chap. 4! Please send reviews!


	5. Bedtime Miricles

Chapter 5:

Note: Thanks to the people taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you all like it and I warmly accept reviews.

Robin was suddenly taken aback when Raven slowly crawled into the tub and was sat right on top of him. This is one action that he did not expect to happen the first night after he confessed his love for her. But by the look on her face, she was surprised by her actions also. He slowly caressed her back and neck, making her feel very relaxed, he could tell that she was relaxed by the way she became a little more limp than she was when she got in. She could feel his penis in her back but she did not care, she loved him and she would love him no matter what. She felt him slowly moving his hands over her cleavage and she started moaning, making his penis that she felt larger. He moved his hands to her waist and said, "Let's get this bath over with so I can see more of your body, and you can see more of mine." She agreed and he started draining the tub, and she got out and dried off, while Robin was waiting in the tub. She turned around with his robe on and helped him out of the tub. He turned and put a towel on turned back around and started kissing her. She knew what was about to happen and let him continue. About ten minutes later, they both were completely dried off and they went back to Robin's bed. Robin let Raven get into his bed first and he followed slowly after. She was wondering when he would make his move, and then suddenly without warning, he made his move.

He turned her onto her back, and started kissing her neck. She started moaning again, which made him want her even more than it had before. He loved her and she knew it by the way his hands traveled down to her breasts, cupping and groping them. This made her groan even more. He started to take off her robe… his robe actually, and started kissing her all over. She noticed what he was trying to do and beat him to it. She took off his towel and started kissing his neck. He then stratteled her, and started to rub her all over. Then he started to finger her. She let out a slow whimper but allowed him to keep going. She then, in turn, started feeling his penis. She noticed that it was getting harder and she started kissing it, making him start to finger her harder. He then turned her over and started to penetrate her. He ask, "Are you ready for this?"

She replied with a tiny nod. He slowly let himself into her. He started slowly and gradually got faster and faster. He could tell that she was about ready and so was he. He started groping her breasts. She started moaning while he was doing this, and she started kissing his face right before they both came. She started to moan louder than she ever had, and he also let out a loud groan. They came for a couple of minutes before he slowly extracted himself from her. She just lay there with her legs spread, remembering the moments that they had just shared. She looked at Robin whose penis was still perky, so she took it and started feeling it. Robin noticed this and lay where his penis was only a couple of inches away form her face. Then she started sucking it. He was instantly filled with pleasure. She let him go back to fingering her, but after she started sucking, he started licking. Robin was the first to come. He let out a large moan and also let out a large load of sperm into Raven's mouth. She swallowed it very slowly. She then took him out of her mouth and started squirting sperm all over her breasts. He made her come with a vengeance. She blew her load into his face and into the air, going all over. Robin then turned over again and grabbed her boobs and started thrusting his penis between them making him come all over her face.

They finished around four forty-five and just lay and hug each other all night. They knew that all of their hiding of true feelings for each other would sooner or later be let out. Their feelings were let out by making love, and holding each other for the rest of the night.

Note: I think that this chapter did fairly well… I hope you all liked it. Please send your reviews.


End file.
